


Taking Chances

by Mrs_Carmichael



Category: It's Complicated (2010), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:33:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Carmichael/pseuds/Mrs_Carmichael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The name's Carmichael, Sam Carmichael," <br/>"I'm Jane. Adler, and it's very nice to meet you," <br/>Jane Adler has never been one for taking chances but will all that change upon meeting a handsome stranger in the bar of the Park Regent Hotel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Chances

** Taking Chances: The Re-Write **

**Summary: Jane Adler had never been an impulsive person but one night in New York with a handsome stranger changed that. Will she come to regret her act of spontaneity or will it become one of the best things she’s ever done?**

** Chapter One: The Handsome Stranger **

New York City is the serendipity capital of the world. Many people, visitors and residents alike, have had met with complete strangers and gone on to build unforgettable partnerships as a result of their encounters. These chance meetings always seemed to happen at the most unexpected moments, adding to the magic of a stay in the city. Jane Adler had heard stories about these so-called ‘happy accidents’ occurring but neither believed them, nor did she think that she would ever have the guts to pursue the opportunity, if it was ever to arise. Just one night in New York was was all it took to change her outlook upon this…

Jane was in the city for her youngest child, Luke’s, college graduation ceremony; she had flown across the country with her two daughters, Lauren and Gabby and Lauren’s fiancé, Harley, for the momentous day. They had all checked into the Park Regent that afternoon and Luke had met them outside the hotel. Jane had made reservations for the five of them at the restaurant for dinner but was left deflated when they politely turned her down, preferring a graduation party at their brother’s apartment over their mother’s company that night. She was disappointed to say the least but she let them go, they were grown-ups in their own right after all, she conceded. They’d be spending the whole of the next day together though, so she consoled herself with that. Nonetheless, Jane had decided she wasn’t going to allow that little set-back to spoil her evening. Her time in New York was limited after all so it seemed silly to shy away from spending a night out in the city just because she was on her own. Little did she know that she wouldn’t be on her own for long…

Once Jane arrived at the restaurant, she was told by the host that her table was almost ready for her and was directed to the bar where she could wait in the mean-time. Jane knew that her ex-husband, Jake, had booked one of the expensive suites in the hotel for himself and his second wife, Agness, for their stay in the city. Jane hadn't seen his name on the reservations list and she breathed a sigh of relief as she sat herself down upon one of the bar-stools. She wasn't hugely keen on having to put up with her ex-husband's presence in the restaurant that evening. She had moved on from their divorce but even now, it was still difficult for her to be in the same room as Jake and Agness and not feel a sense of animosity towards the couple, particularly Agness, for bringing about the end of hers and Jake’s twenty-year marriage. However, Jane knew that she couldn’t blame her entirely for the collapse of their marriage. Jake was to blame too and, to a certain extent, she even blamed herself. Jane ordered her favourite tipple from the bar, a Tanqueray Martini, very dry, with a twist and was about to lift the glass to her lips when she felt something, a presence mere feet away from her. Her first thought was that Jake was actually here in the bar but that thought was quickly dismissed, she didn’t want any thoughts of him to spoil her evening. There was only one way to find out exactly who it was; Jane’s head turned in the direction of her mystery admirer. Their gazes locked and instantaneously, her heart began to pound against her rib-cage and she was frozen to the spot. It was a completely unknown and almost foreign feeling that swept over her as she continued to stare, almost gormlessly, at this handsome stranger who seemed in no hurry to break the searing gaze they shared. Jane hadn’t felt anything like this in so long and was unsure how to interpret her body’s reaction to this intense moment. Her train of thought was abruptly brought to a halt however when he broke their gaze, Jane sighed to herself and turned her attention back to the martini in front of her. She quickly downed the contents of her glass as though it were tap water instead of anything more potent. “Can I get you a re-fill?” a male voice murmured from behind her.

Jane turned to face him and smiled, he was the same guy who had caught her gaze barely moments beforehand. He had clearly broken their gaze so that he could approach her, “thank you very much,” she replied to the handsome stranger, “but you really don’t have to.”

The stranger pulled out a free bar stool and perched himself down beside her, “if I want to buy a beautiful lady a drink, then I will do just that,” he told her.

Jane smiled appreciatively at him, she was touched by his generosity and she didn't have the heart to refuse him; Sam smiled back and silence descended between the two of them. He signalled to the barman and her glass was quickly re-filled before being placed back on the bar-top. Jane smiled and thanked the barman before he bustled off to serve a couple of younger women at the opposite end of the bar. “You know what?” she said, “I don’t even know your name,” she finished, feeling slightly embarrassed by her actions in accepting the offer of a drink from a complete stranger and yet, she couldn't put a name to his very handsome face.

“The name’s Carmichael, Sam Carmichael,” he told her, smiling warmly as he spoke.

There was something about him, Jane realised, that she rather liked, she felt inexplicably drawn to him in a way that she really couldn’t describe. She’d barely known the guy ten minutes and she had no idea how it was possible for her to feel so drawn to someone so quickly, it just amazed her. “I’m Jane. Adler,” she told him, having realised that she hadn’t yet introduced herself either, “and it’s very nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” Sam said as her gingerly rested his hand on top of hers, which was resting upon the bar-top. He wasn’t sure that she’d appreciate his bold gesture but she didn’t bat his hand away so he took it as a good sign.

Neither of them however, had prepared themselves for the intense sensation that would overcome them as their skin made contact for the first time. There was something there, a spark between these two relative strangers. A spark that would see them go way beyond a casual drink, they just didn’t know it yet…

“Mrs Adler?” the host interrupted their conversation, “your table’s ready for you.”

Jane smiled, “thanks,” she replied.

Sam smiled in her direction before he spoke once more, “did you want some company Jane?” he asked her, “it can’t be nice eating alone in a place like this.”

“Haven’t you got better things to do with your evening?” Jane responded, she had simply assumed that he was waiting for someone to show up and that his approach of her was nothing more than a friendly gesture; she was fast being made aware that it was far more than that.

Sam shook his head, “I’ve got no plans tonight,” he told her, “and even if I did have, I would happily cancel them.”

He wondered afterwards whether he had overstepped the mark with his last words but he couldn’t take them back now, not that he would want to; he would never apologise for saying how he felt. Sam wanted to get to know Jane and when he wanted something, he invariably seemed to get whatever it was he wanted, whatever the cost. Jane looked towards him thoughtfully, giving his offer some serious consideration; it certainly wouldn’t do her any harm to accept it, he was good company and they were both alone in New York for the evening, they would only end up dining separately if she said no. “I’d like that very much,” she finally told him.

Sam smiled at her before turning to the host, “can we eat here instead?” he asked, gesturing towards the bar.

“Course,” the host nodded and smiled at the two of them before leaving them to it once again.

“So…” Sam trailed off, “what is it that you do?”

“I own and run my own bakery and restaurant back home in Santa Barbara,” she replied as she lifted her glass of Martini to her lips and took a sip.

“What brings you to New York then? It’s a heck of a trip from the West,”

“My son, Luke, is graduating tomorrow so I’ve come across with the family to watch him,” Jane told him, her face lit up as she spoke to him about her family.

“Family?” Sam questioned, his heart began to sink as he began to wonder whether she was actually available for him to pursue.

“I’ve got two daughters as well,” she explained, “Gabby and Lauren,” she added, “Lauren’s fiancé Harley’s joined us as well.”

“No partner?” Sam cautiously asked her, not wanting to push her if she didn’t want to divulge.

Jane shook her head, “I’m divorced,” she told him, “myself and Luke’s father, Jake, have been divorced for ten years now. He’s still as involved with the kid’s lives as he was before we broke up, just not mine, and I’m happy with that.”

“I wasn’t being nosey or anything,” Sam said to her, “I just know what it’s like being divorced.”

“You are too?” Jane asked him, and when Sam nodded her head, she continued, “I hope you don’t mind me asking, but how come?”

Sam was silent for several moments, “it’s complicated,” Sam eventually told her.

Jane knew those two words only too well; she had used the same two words to describe her situation for years after her divorce. Her situation had been far from complicated; Jake had cheated, and Jane had left him because of it, it really was that simple. “Another woman?” Jane finally asked him.

Sam shrugged his shoulders, he had only met her that evening and he couldn’t explain at that moment why he felt like he could share this with her, perhaps the fact that Jane too was divorced helped a little bit, but he didn’t know. “Yes and no,” he admitted to her. Jane was confused, but she didn’t interrupt and this allowed Sam to carry on his tale. “Myself and Lorraine had issues before we were married and even during the marriage itself which, in hindsight, we probably should’ve sorted before the wedding even went ahead. I guess I probably made things worse by disappearing a few weeks before I married Lorraine.”

“Where did you go?”

“Greece,” Sam said to her, “I was having doubts about going through with the wedding and I thought the break would help me get my head together. While I was there, I had a brief fling with a woman I met out there, and I fell in love with her. She dumped me when I told her I was engaged; I called off the wedding when I returned home and was soon back in Greece, thinking that she’d be waiting for me to come back. Needless to say, it didn’t work out, she’d gone off with some other guy. In the end, I went back and begged Lorraine to take me back., she did and the wedding went ahead as planned. The marriage didn’t last though; we’ve been divorced about eleven years now.

Jane stared at him, gobsmacked and unsure how to react to his story, “my God,” she finally spoke, “that’s tough,” she added, “there’s no chance of you and this woman sorting things out?” she asked him.

Sam solemnly shook his head, “we never stayed in touch, this was over twenty years ago Jane. I think I burnt my bridges with her and I doubt I’d ever be allowed an opportunity to make things right, she’s probably married now anyway so I doubt it’d do any good. Besides, I don’t need her when I’m sat next to such a beautiful woman right now.”

Jane’s cheeks flushed at his compliment and she dipped her head, hiding her face from him. Sam reached forwards and hooked a finger underneath her chin, lifting it upwards so that she was looking directly at him once again. “You _are_ beautiful Jane,” he said, “don’t let anyone tell you any different because it’s true.”

Jane’s eyes caught Sam’s and they gazed at each other for several seconds, those moments seemed to stretch into eternity and time stood still, or seemed to, at least. This certainly wasn’t like any first meeting she had experienced before; that first meeting was supposed to be uncomfortable and somewhat awkward but this one wasn't, she felt relaxed and comfortable in his presence, it wasn't what she had expected at all.

By now, Sam’s gaze slipped down to her lips, he was fighting down the urge to kiss her there and then. They had only met that evening after all and he didn’t want to over-step the mark too soon, for fear of making Jane feel uncomfortable. Still, that didn’t stop him dwelling upon how her lips might feel against his as they shared their first kiss, he smiled to himself as his mind conjured up various thoughts about how their first kiss would occur, because there would be one, he could sense that already. “Penny for them Sam,” Jane interrupted his daydream.

“Eh?” Sam questioned.

“You were miles away,” Jane replied, “did you want another drink?” she asked him, changing the subject.

Sam nodded his head, “yes please,”

Jane smiled at him, “I’m buying this time though,”

Sam held in hands up in playful surrender and Jane ordered their drinks. The barman cracked open a bottle of red wine and poured the liquid into two glasses before setting them down upon the bar-top. “Tell me about yourself then Sam,” she said, “I mean, I know you’re divorced but that’s all I really know. What is it that you do?”

“I’ve got my own architectural firm here in New York,”

“Really? That’s amazing,” Jane exclaimed, “it’s just a shame that you haven’t got offices in Santa Barbara because I’d have considered hiring you to carry out the work I’m having done on my property.”

“What kind of work are you having done?”

“I’m having an extension to my kitchen built, I brought the property after my divorce was finalised and it’s taken me until now to decide to do this. My architect brought over the blueprints a couple of days ago, next stage is to stake it out and see how it feels size-wise but it’s looking good so far,”

Sam smiled at her, “I might have to make a special trip out to Santa Barbara to check out your extension once it’s done, if you don’t mind of course,”

Jane grinned back at him, “I’d certainly be happy to see you if you did find yourself in the West, any time,” she told him.

Sam could probably be forgiven for over-analysing her words but he felt there was a certain level of suggestion tied to her last two words in particular, her voice sent shivers down his spine and his heart into overdrive. He could only remember feeling this way once before, and that was in Greece all those years ago. Whatever these feelings were, Sam was determined to explore them while he had the chance to; Jane wasn’t going to be in New York for long after all. He simply needed to know whether what he felt right now was genuine before deciding what to do about it.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Their evening together passed by slowly and as the hour grew later, the bar became more and more crowded with party-goers looking for a good time. Jane and Sam eventually got round to ordering their meals but they both made a conscious decision not to order any alcohol to accompany them. Neither of them were tipsy but somehow, they both knew they weren’t far off it, so they had both decided to order orange juices with their meals, instead of anything more potent. The pre-dinner drinks they’d shared had certainly helped to lower the inhibitions; as the meal went on, they began to edge closer and closer together and neither Jane nor Sam, were in the slightest bit tempted to push the other away. Anything could happen between them now that the boundaries had been lowered. Once the two of them had finished their meals, they ordered some brandy; neither of them were in a hurry to say goodbye as they were enjoying the company of the other so much. The two of them sipped in near-silence, Sam’s gaze lingered upon Jane for several moments until she clocked him. She saw the twinkle in his eyes and smiled, she knew how this evening was going to end, and he did too…

The DJ soon began to play the music for all the late-night revellers and before too long, the dance-floor was packed with couples and groups of girlfriends wanting a boogie. Both Sam and Jane had finished their brandies and were observing the scene before him, “do you fancy it?” he asked, he certainly struggled to suppress the suggestion in his voice, Jane raised her eyebrow questioningly at him, “a dance I meant,” he added, correcting himself as he didn’t want to give her the wrong impression.

Jane gazed back at him, the faintest glimmer of a smile crept across her lips as she mulled his suggestion over in her head. “I certainly don’t make a habit of doing this,” she told him, “but yeah, why not?” she added.

Sam grinned happily at her and climbed off the bar-stool before offering Jane his hand; she took it and slid elegantly off her stool, relieved that the brandy hadn’t affected her as badly as she thought it would’ve done. Once again, they felt the warm tingling sensation as their hands interlinked, the spark between them was clearly still there and the hours they’d spent together that evening had done nothing to dampen it. If anything, the attraction was perhaps even more powerful now than a few hours previously. Sam manoeuvred Jane gently through the crowds of people on the dance-floor and soon enough, the two of them were dancing around each other, free of inhibitions, the brandy had clearly helped enormously. Their gazes never wandered for a second as they danced, the song soon finished and the moment was lost, albeit temporarily. Sam stepped towards Jane, closing the gap between them; this was without a doubt the closest he had been to her all evening. He could smell the intoxicating scent of her perfume; the smell was making him dizzy with lust and longing, she was driving him insane and probably didn’t even know it. The next song on the DJs playlist started, a slow number and Sam took Jane in his arms and swept her effortlessly around the dance-floor. “I don’t think you have any idea what you’ve done to me tonight Jane,” he told her as the song came to an end.

“I think I’ve got some idea,” she told him, she was feeling bold, almost playful, the gaze that Sam was lavishing upon her was anything but playful, he looked quite serious, and thoughtful with it too.

He shook his head, “I really don’t think you do,” he persisted.

“Prove it then,” Jane challenged him.

Sam grinned at her and his hands came to rest against the small of her back and Jane’s hands soon found themselves upon his shoulders as she steadied herself against him. Her hands slowly travelled south over his chest and their gaze became even more intense; a fire had been set alight within her and deep down, she knew what was going to happen next, and she was powerless to stop it. Sam grinned at her, almost triumphantly as he leant towards her. That was when it happened, when Sam Carmichael kissed Jane Adler for the first time…


End file.
